heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Ms. Loring (scientist) * * * * Chip * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft *** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of the Amazing Spider-Man! | Writer2_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist2_1 = Evan Skolnick | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = Retells the story of Spider-Man's origin. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle3 = Outlaw Justice Part One | Writer3_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist3_1 = Ed Lazeralli | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis3 = Silver Sable gathers together a group of former criminals who have since gone straight, for a dangerous mission involving the rescue of a government oficials daughter. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Tony Paretti Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Rocket Board | StoryTitle4 = Truckstop of Doom! | Writer4_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler4_1 = Paris Cullins | Inker4_1 = Bud LaRosa | Colourist4_1 = Kevin Tinsley | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis4 = The couple in Missouri, Chuck and Ellen, who are giving Eddie Brock a ride back to New York, stop at a rest stop just off I-44. There, a gang has taken the entire place hostage, and they pat down the couple and Eddie before forcing them to sit at a booth. They apparently come every Friday to take the weekly deposits from the local bank. Brock does not want to cause any trouble, so he sits by as the leader, Spangle, abuses a waitress. However, when a gang member, Pablo, threatens the couple's baby, Bobby, and shoots Chuck in the arm, Eddie takes a stand. Pablo remains inside whil the rest of the gang drags Venom outside. In the conflict, a gasoline truck is damaged and starts to leak. Venom then kills a gang member, Jake, and breaks his arm, causing the corpse to drop his lighter. The explosion kills the remaining gang members and a spare tire is thrown through the window, knocking out Pablo. Eddie Brock apologizes to everyone at the rest stop. He tells the couple that he should not longer travel with them, and he continues to hitchhike towards New York. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spangle * Jake * Pablo Other Characters: * Chuck * Ellen * Bobby (Chuck and Ellen's Baby) Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle5 = Second Chance! | Writer5_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * The Duchess (Trask's Armed Ship) | Notes = * "Truckstop of Doom!" is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info."Truckstop of Doom!" is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = The story "Truckstop of Doom!" takes place in between #315 and #316 of Amazing Spider-Man. | Recommended = | Links = }} References